Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu
Odcinek 82 Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - osiemdziesiąty drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 24.03.2013r. w TVP1. Opis Przy śniadaniu Monika zachwyca się nową tematyką obrazów Kusego. Kinga, wykorzystując okazję, staje za jej plecami i zaczyna ją przedrzeźniać. Lucy z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech. W biurze senator przysłuchuje się opowiadaniom o wyczynach Wargacza z dnia poprzedniego. W przeciwieństwie do Kingi, Kusy w pochwałach słanych przez agentkę nie widzi nic podejrzanego. Dziewczyna razem z Lucy postanawia częstować malarza jeszcze większą wazeliną, niż Monika. Nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania Kusy wkrótce zaczyna się buntować. Na plebani zjawia się Czerepach z misją od senatora. Ucieszony proboszcz jest przekonany, że brat chce się w końcu nawrócić. Niestety, Paweł Kozioł chce jedynie zyskać poparcie kościoła dla swojej partii. Negocjacje okazują się być trudniejsze, niż by się tego ktokolwiek spodziewał, a Czerepach w celu wywarcia pośredniego nacisku, grozi nawet podjęciem na terenie gminy działań antyklerykalnych. 200px|thumb Lodzia, wciąż niepogodzona z decyzją pani wójt co do jej wyjazdu do Brukseli, opowiada Lucy o Fabianie, którego wygląd, po załamaniu związanym z zerwaniem z Klaudią pozostawia wiele do życzenia. W domu senatora zjawia się Myćko, który szuka kryjówki przed policją. W międzyczasie zjawia się głodny Łukasz. W urzędzie gminy Halina dostaje od Lodzi reprymendę za złe wychowanie swojej córki. No bo nie godzi się, żeby takiego chłopaka, jak Duda, Klaudia mogła zostawić. Senator chce dowiedzieć się od Łukasza, jak długo ten zamierza siedzieć na jego garnuszku. Chłopak wykorzystuje tę sytuację do zrozumienia natury prostego człowieka, lecz próba ta okazuje się dla niego szokiem i traumą. Niestety okazuje się, że zarówno dla Myćki, jak Kozioła, każda rzecz, nawet ludzkie życie, jest przeliczalna na pieniądze. Na trzeźwo kontynuowanie tej rozmowy nie ma sensu, zatem panowie postanawiają zmienić ten stan. 200px|thumb Lucy zaprasza nieszczęśliwego Dudę na obiad do domu. Niestety, Fabian po rozstaniu z Klaudią wpadł w czarną rozpacz. Pracować nie może, jeść nie może, spać nie może. Tylko pić może. Monika nie może zrozumieć, jak chłopak mógł się załamać z powodu jednej dziewczyny. Widząc marny stan Dudy, Lucy nakazuje mu wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Na plebani zjawia się Więcławska w towarzystwie innych kobiet, oburzonych zachowaniem Czerepacha, który nakazał zdjęcie ze ścian krzyży – symboli kultu, w miejscach uznanych przeze niego za publiczne, przy okazji strasząc policją. Michałowa bierze sprawy w swoje ręce. Skoro Czerepach chce wojny z kościołem, będzie ją miał. thumb|right|335 px Klaudia wraca do domu. Podchmielony Łukasz relacjonuje jej rozmowę z senatorem i Myćką, którą solidnie odchorował. Za doprowadzenie chłopaka do takiego stanu córka oskarża, poniekąd słusznie, swojego ojca. Następnego dnia reżyser postanawia wykorzystać, wypływający z rozmowy z niemającymi skrupułów mężczyznami przekaz, w swojej sztuce. 200px|thumb Do ławeczkowiczów przysiada się Fabian. Ci, widząc stan chłopaka częstują go swoim trunkiem. Niestety, Duda nie dotrzymuje tempa kompanom i szybko staje się dla nich nie lada problemem. Pijany w sztok chłopak zasypia na ławce. Na szczęście, koledzy przy pomocy taczki odwożą go do domu. W tym czasie Lucy ucina sobie pogawędkę z Hot Dogiem o swoim zachowaniu względem Kusego. Czworonożny przyjaciel ze spokojem wsłuchuje się w monolog swojej pani. 200px|thumb Czerepach odprowadza Lodzię na przystanek autobusowy. Zapewnia ją, że podróż do Brukseli to bardzo dobry pomysł. Taki kurs to nie lada szansa na rozwój kariery na scenie politycznej dla żony i oczywiście męża. Niestety, Lodzia w podróży widzi tylko przerażającą wielką niewiadomą, więc Arkadiusz siłą musi ją wepchnąć do autobusu. thumb|right|335 px Wojna religijna, wywołana przez Czerepacha źle się dla niego kończy. Kobiety siłą wyrzucają go z biura senatora, w którym się barykadują. Tymczasem nieświadoma sytuacji we wsi Lucy przeprasza Kusego za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Mąż wybacza żonie i zapewnia ją o swojej miłości. Wszystkiemu przysłuchuje się wiernie Hot Dog. Romantyczną chwilę przerywa Francesca, która wpada z komunikatem, iż "kobiety Czerepach zabiły". Na plebani ksiądz Maciej te same newsy przekazuje przełożonemu. Proboszcz zachowuje jednak spokój. Nie ma się bowiem co wtrącać, jeśli nad całą sprawą pieczę sprawuje rezolutna Michałowa. Czerepach ukrywa się w domu senatora. Wzywa Staśka i żąda, aby ten zrobił coś z kobietami w biurze senatora. Na to wszystko nie zgadza się Kozioł, obawiający się wojny ze swoim bratem. Kusy rozmawia z psem o swoich rozterkach twórczych. W tym czasie Lucy próbuje uspokoić rozwścieczone kobiety zgromadzone w senatorskim biurze. Wbrew ich obawom, bynajmniej nie chce ich przepędzać, a wręcz zamierza pomóc i zostawia Francescę na posterunku, aby ta pilnowała ich bezpieczeństwa. Lucy wraca do domu, gdzie zastaje Monikę rozmawiającą z Kingą o Kusym i jego twórczości. Pani wójt niedokładnie rozumie wypowiedź agentki na temat van Goga i jego ucha, i stwierdza, że jednak woli, gdy mąż jest cały. W tym czasie na plebanii Czerepach dochodzi do porozumienia z proboszczem. Kobiety świętują zwycięstwo kościoła nad partią. Nawet ksiądz jest zachwycony, serdecznie dziękuje kobietom za ich postawę. Te nie pozostają dłużne, wiwatują na cześć proboszcza, gdy Michałowa wychwala jego działania w obronie krzyża. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Bartłomiej Magdziarz (Łukasz), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka szkoły), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego) Cytaty *'"Są tacy, którzy zasuwają i są tacy co są dowcipni"' - Kusy do Kingi *'"U nas naród wcześnie chodzi spać"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ja wolnego w pracy nie wezmę tylko dlatego, że ty się boisz sam z gościem zostać"' - Halina do męża *'"Ty się o Wargacza nie bój, to jest prosty mechanizm, tam się nie ma co zepsuć"' - Paweł Kozioł do Klaudii *'"Wszystkie baby jednakowe, żeby tylko człowieka do roboty zagonić"' - Senator *'"Artist potrzebuje akceptacja"' - Lucy *'"I taką wazelinę łyka?"' – Kinga o Kusym *'"Nawet na tej skale ziarno zakiełkowało"' – Proboszcz o bracie *'"Sorry, popóźniłam się"' – Lucy *'"A co to ja gospodyni domowa jestem?"' – senator Kozioł *'"Hotel Bed and Breakfast sobie urządzili"' – senator Kozioł o Łukaszu i Myćce *Łukasz:"Czego wy się najbardziej w życiu boicie?" Myćko:"Obecnie to posterunkowego Staśka" *Łukasz:"Oddałby pan życie za kasę?" Myćko:"Zależy za jaką" Łukasz:"No co za jaką? Przecież jakby pan życie oddał to by pan tej kasy nie miał, choćby to i sto baniek było" Myćko:"Chyba, żeby się udało" Senator:"Za sto baniek to nie jedno można zaryzykować" Łukasz:"Panie Myćko, czego by pan nie zrobił nawet za sto baniek" Myćko:"Za sto baniek to bym zrobił wszystko" Łukasz:"Jak wszystko. Człowieka by pan zabił? Mnie na przykład?" Myćko:"No..." Łukasz:"Ja pierniczę..." Senator:"Młody słuchaj, za ciebie to on by dostał 50, bo by się musiał ze mną podzielić, żebym go nie wydał" *'"Musi nawąchał się czego, bo procentów nie czuć"' - Solejukowa o Czerepachu *Łukasz:"Sorry, nie ma pan coś mocniejszego?" Senator:"O, i to jest pierwsze mądre pytanie, jakie dzisiaj pan artysta zadał" *'"U nas na prowincja nie jesteśmy takie nowoczesne"' - Lucy do Moniki *Myćko:"Wychodzę" Paweł Kozioł:"No, nareszcie" Myćko:"Ale tylko do kibla" *'"Jak Pan Bóg kogoś chce ukarać to mu rozum odbiera"' - Michałowa *'"Chce wojny, będzie miał wojnę"' - Michałowa o Czerepachu *'"Huknie sobie kierownik?"' – Solejuk do Fabiana *'"Otwarte, żeby pooddychało"' - Solejuk do Dudy o otwartym Mamrocie *'"Jak nic wcześniej musiał co dziabnąć, po jednym łyku by tak nie bredził"' - Hadziuk o Dudzie *Senator:"Nic nie mów. Migrenę mam" Halina:"Migrenę? Koń by się uśmiał" *Solejuk:"Taki umysłowy to nie wiadomo po co do kielicha siada" Stach:"Paradoks to jest, niby głową pracuje, panowania nad głową żadnego nie ma" *'"Kto zamawiał radio taczki?"' - Pietrek do kompanów z ławeczki *Łukasz:"Całą noc myślałem o konsekwencjach tego wszystkiego" Klaudia:"Oj niepotrzebnie. Ja wszystko w łazience posprzątałam" *'"Czerwona gnido Ty!"' - Solejukowa do Czerepacha *'"Lucy, wszystko się może zmienić, ale ja zawsze Bogu będę dziękował, że cię spotkałem. Zawsze w moim życiu będziesz najważniejsza. Przedtem, teraz, potem. A nawet jeżeli rzeczywiście coś po śmierci istnieje to na zawsze"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Lucy! Presto! Zamieszka we wieś jest! Kobiety Czerepach zabiły!"' - Francesca *Ksiądz Maciej:"Wojna religijna we wsi!" Proboszcz:"A tak, słyszałem, słyszałem" *'"Księże Macieju, jak tam Michałowa sprawy w swoje ręce wzięła to moja interwencja do niczego nie jest potrzebna"' - Proboszcz do ks.Macieja *'"Jak mi ten jego tupecik w ręku został to tak się wystraszyłam jakbym myszy dotknęła"' - Dyrektorka Szkoły do kobiet na plebanii Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 6302_586330754719077_447443613_n.jpg 7878_586330634719089_62529525_n.jpg 63950_586330691385750_854862152_n.jpg 150431_586330594719093_194638178_n.jpg 312708_586330834719069_1063970444_n.jpg 392807_586330708052415_837088996_n.jpg 401237_586330664719086_532012476_n.jpg 480719_586330721385747_589795645_n.jpg 532958_586330888052397_796064393_n.jpg 580297_586330788052407_1711200759_n.jpg 0002T28J088HOYVJ-C116-F4 (1).jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII